Sweet Love
by Benevolence girl
Summary: Nico accidently admits he likes Percy by a kiss Percy's reaction one shot


A/N

I've been writting **ALOT **of stories throughout my short years and never once had I wrote Percico. Always Leico but tonight is gonna be diffrent! First time writting Percico and detail sex. :)

Nico laid in his bed and looked over at hic clock. The digital clock read 3:25 p.m. Nico had stayed in his cabin for over two days, he didn't feel like seeing anyone at any time soon so he stayed in his room, in his own little world. _Away from the pain _he thought. He was finally away from the glares, the stares, the heart breaks, and the happy couples also known as _Percabeth. _

The door opened unexpectedly revealing Percy. "You haven't come out in two days bro, what's up?" he asked

"just not in the mood" Nico mumbled into his pillow.

"That's what you always say!" Percy complained and crossed his arms, staring at the boy in front of him.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Percy asked staring into the pools of dark carmel choclate in his eyes.

Nico turned his head and fought a blush away "I-i don't hate you"

"Then why don't you talk to me?"

"Per-"

"why don't you even look at me?"

"please per-"

"Why don't you even want to be in the same room as m-"

Nico had gotten sick of Percy's question so the next thing he did shocked them both. Nico crashed his lips into Percy's. To Nico's surprise Percy kissed back. They didn't even think about breathing, they just wanted each other. For a little moment air didn't exist and the world didn't eather. The only thing that mattered was both of their lips colliding.

Percy tugged the hem of Nico's shirt asking for permission to take it off. Nico pulled away for a split secondto lift his arms up. Percy threw the shirt without a care across the room and continued kissing Nico. Percy trailed of Nico's lips and down his neck making him moan in pleasure. He looked back at Nico and grinned at him. "So you've liked me all this time huh? And here I thought you were in love with Annabeth"

Nico rolled his eyes playfully "shut up and kiss me, Jackson"

Percy chuckled and crashed his lips back into Nico's. His tongue roamed Nico's mouth, Nico's tongue sword fighted with Percy's. Percy's lips trailed down onto Nico's neck and sucked on the pale flesh.

Nico whimpered in plesure as Percy bit his teeth into Nico's flesh leaving a mark. Percy leaned into Nico's ear and whispered "You're mine, ghost king"

Nico blushed and turned his head to crash his lips back into Percy's. Nico tugged on the hem of Percy's shirt asking permission to take it off.

Percy lifted his arms and the shirt was slid off his arms. Percy letted his hands roam Nico's Thisbare chest. Percy placed soft, warm, wet kissess down Nico's chest but he stopped the sweet rhythm when he reached Nico' waist. "Nico" he spoke softly "Do you want me to stop?"

Nico shoke his head "I've always wanted my first time to be with you"he whispered

Percy grinned "Tell me if I'm hurting you" he whispered softly and tugged off Nico's jeans

~In case you don't want to read **HOT SWEATY SMUT ~**

Percy slowly slid off Nico's boxers revealing Nico's hard member. Percy grinned and softly carrassed the member in his hand causing Nico to groan. "Harder" he requested.

Percy sucked in his teeth "tsk tsk tsk anxious are we?" but nonetheless he massaged the member with a little force. His thumb rubbed the tip of his member which caused a series of moans and groans from Nico.

Percy licked the tip of the member and gave sweet wet slimey all around the hard member. Percy brought the member into his mouth and sucked on it as if it were a nice, hard, slimey wet lolipop.

Nico had pre-cummed into the sea prince's mouth and he just swallowed it as if it were water he was drinking in a hot summer day

"I want you.. Inside me" Nico said between moans

Percy grinned and quickly undid his pants and threw them on the floor with the rest of the boys unwanted clothes. Percy was now in his boxers and he looked around "got any lub-?"

"bottom drawer " Nico interrupted

Percy quickly raced to the drawer and opened it and rummaged through it. He stopped and his face was puzzled

"Percy hurry up I'm so hard!" Nico whined

"I don't know if I should use a condom or not! I mean your a guy you can't get preg-"

"GODS DANMIT PERCY FUCKING JACKSON COME OVER HERE AND FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED!"

Percy was startled at the way Nico yelled at him, very needy. Percy decided to ditch the condom and ran back to Nico. He rubbed the lubricant on his member and slowly entered Nico.

Nico groaned, he clunged onto the bed sheets and spreaded his legs apart for more entrance."faster" he moaned

Percy did as he said and pressed into Nico harder and faster, Nico's chest heaved up and down as his eyes were locked with Percy's. Nico connected his lips with Percy's but as Percy pushed in it became harder for Nico to kiss. Percy moved down to Nico's neck to suck his teeth into Nico's flesh and make marks.

Nico silently whimpered, he dug his nails into Percy's back and made huge scratches across his back. Percy hadn't even warned Nico that he was about to come but he did anyways. The sticky white cream was splattered across Nico's chest and face and some perfectly into Nico's mouth.

Percy collapsed onto Nico and kissed him passionately. "I love you" he whispered into Nico's ear.


End file.
